Push It
by TwinzLover
Summary: Hermione is tired of being pushed around and neglected.Of course it takes more than a little Gryffindor courage to help her out.With all the craziness of fourth year  up  can she find love and respect?.Laughs tears kisses? Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**It should be illegal! That's right! It should be! It should be illegal for me to write, because I just get tons of ideas, and then I fail at writing them, and completing them! So here is another on the list of failures! GRRRR!**

**Chapter one: Yule Invites  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione was tired of this. She was tired of Malfoy teasing her, she was tired of people calling her a slut and a prude in the same sentence, and she was tired of not fighting back. Her Gryffindor pride told her to let it go, and be above it, but her Gryffondor bravery told her she could easily take them all. She silently fumed as Malfoy tossed insults at her. She kept telling herself to keep it together, but her stomach was in turmoil with anger and nerves. She was saved from any more torture however, as two of the scariest people known to Slytherins walked their way.<p>

"Oi, you got a problem that needs to be taken care of Granger?" Fred asked cracking his knuckles. She giggled lightly at how intimidating they looked, identical looks of protective anger gracing their faces.

"So you've got two more Weasleys behind you do ya? The things you must do to get that family of all boys to like you..." He trailed off, before smirking. "Well, let's just say I wouldn't mind seeing for myself. Just think of it boys." He addressed Crab and Goyle. "Sweet little Gryffindor princess, perfect prefect Granger on her hands and knees. Course they probably put something over her ghastly face befo-" He was cut off by an incredibly painful punch in the nose that felt like a bludger had just hit him square on. He moaned and reached for his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"Don't you dare insult Hermione like that you slimy Slytherin scum!" George stood fuming, his fist clenched tightly, and covered slightly in Malfoy's blood.

"If we ever hear about you so much as looking at her the wrong way, we'll break a lot more than just your nose you ferret!" Fred added, his eyes full of rage.

"Now." George smirked, but quickly turned the glare back on as he looked Malfoy directly in the eye. "Tell Hermione - _without looking at her_ you tosser, didn't you hear us! - that she is the most beautiful girl in world, and that you are just jealous that she would never give _you_ a second glance, and that you are lucky to be graced by her brilliance in every class." Draco looked at him like he was insane, but when Fred growled under his breath, the Slytherin quickly repeated the words.

"Louder, I don't think she heard you." Fred growled.

"It's okay Fred." Hermione said timidly, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. He immediately relaxed at the contact. She bent low down to Malfoy, who flinched.

"I accept your apology." She said with a smile. He gave her a weird look. "I know they forced you." She answered the unspoken question. "Still, thank you, I accept." With that she walked quickly down the corridors, leaving five confused boys in her wake.

"She sure is something, ain't she Forge?" Fred said wistfully.

"You can say that again Gred, you can say that again."

With one last well placed kick to Malfoy each, they left the Slytherins, and made their way to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>Hermione had gone the rest of the week with no trouble from Slytherins, and was now enjoying a nice Saturday afternoon. She sat snuggled up on the couch in front of the fire, a big book in her hand. She wore baggy sweat pants and an over sized sweater of Ron's, but she didn't care about her appearance. She was lying on her side, her elbow resting on the arm of the couch, and her legs were lightly curled into her, but only turned the pages wistfully, glad to be done with homework, and even happier to be able to lounge about and read a book for fun.<p>

She was so engrossed in her book, that Hermione didn't notice the weight dip in the couch.

She looked cute in a frumpy way. He didn't really know how to think about Hermione. He knew what he thought of her of course, but when he thought about the hows of it all, he got sort of squeamish.

"Hey Hermione." He started, startling her out of her revere. After she shook off the shock, she smiled up at him. "Hey Ron. Do you need something?" She added when he didn't seem to be doing anything but fidgeting.

"Er..." There were those nerves again. Finally he let out a defeated sigh. "Er, yeah, I need help on my Potions essay." He mumbled. Damn he sucked. He had been doing this for the entire year! He kept thinking maybe he should ask her out, but then came the oh so familiar question of how? So he just kept asking for help on essays or spells, after all that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Oh, alright, why don't you bring me the essay, and I'll answer any questions you have." Her smile was so warm, Ron could feel his cheeks growing pink.

"Er, right, sure thing, I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. Damn his cowardice! Where was his Gryffindor courage? With one last defeated sigh, he grabbed his Potions stuff, and went down stairs.

* * *

><p>"So, Granger..." George trailed off, waving his hands about as if looking for the rest of his sentence.<p>

"Yes George?" She replied with her usual smile, only a hint of suspicion in her eyes (as there always was around the Twins).

"The Yule Ball is c- Wait? How did you know it was me?" He frowned. She always got it right! He had to admit, it did make her all the more appealing that she knew who _he_ was not who _they_ were. She let out the most adorable giggle he had ever heard, and he felt his face turn to puddy, as his eyes grew soft and caring as he looked down at her. She was so small and warm, like a little ball of light in the dark world they were living in. It was amazing to think that this girl in front of him, so pretty, and small, was the brightest (and scariest) witch of her age. It was unbelievable that this little fairy of a girl could hex a Death Eater from Hogwartz to Azkaban. That thought made him falter in his admiring of her. He would never be brave enough to face her! What was he thinking trying to ask her out all casually? He couldn't use his usual charms on Hermione "Gryffindor Princess" Granger!

"It's easy when you really look." She said cryptically, a knowing smile peaking on her lips. He let out an inaudible sigh at how damn adorable she was when she was being mischievous! He cleared his throat.

"You mean it's easy to see that I'm the better looking Twin." He said roguishly, with an exaggerated wink. She let out a laugh that made him falter in his movements and just stare at her. Her laugh came from her belly, but it was tinkling and beautiful, like snow melting instead of ice shattering. He cleared his throat again, this time a blush lighting up his ears.

"I'll, um, see you later." He mumbled as he made to leave.

"Weren't you going to ask me something?" She looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh um, I was just going to ask you if you could tell Katie to meet me outside later today, she's uh, in the dorms , and you know with me being a boy and such..." He trailed off from his ramblings and scratched his head awkwardly. Hermione let out a laugh at his nerves, but he could swear it was different from her last laugh, which made him cringe.

"Of course." She said, and made her way up the stairs, all her stuff in hand. George let out a defeated sigh after she left. What was he thinking? Asking Hermione to the Ball would be the dumbest thing he could do. She wouldn't say yes to him, she liked Ron...

"George?" Katie asked.

"Er, yeah, want to go for a walk around the lake?" He asked her.

"Sure." She beamed. Yeah, ask Katie, she likes you, and she's a nice pretty bird.

* * *

><p>"You come here all the time." Hermione jumped and turned around quickly.<p>

"Oh!" She exclaimed, falling out of her seat as she saw _the_ Victor Krum standing behind her with a curious expression on his handsome face. She recovered quickly, smoothing out her skirt as she stood. "Um, yes I come here a lot." She mumbled, a blush creeping up her neck onto her cheeks.

"I have been, how you say, watching you?" She had to laugh at that, and with that noise, went her nerves.

"Have you now? Well usually I would find that odd, but I'll let it slide." She giggled. She was glad to be having inter-school communication, it seemed that no one was picking up on the point of this horrid tournament. He didn't really seem to get the joke, so she continued. "Is there any reason you have been 'watching me'?" She questioned with a warm smile.

"Ah yes, there is!" He nodded fiercely. A very determined look came over him, as he looked her in the eyes. All her joking persona had gone into hiding, replaced by nerves like she'd never felt. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going with me to the Yule Ball?" He asked. Hermione's eyes went wide with shock, but soon after, her smile matched.

"Of course! I'm so glad someone asked me, thank you, I'd love to go!" As soon as the giddy words had left her mouth, Victor was smiling. Also as soon as those giddy words left her mouth, all of her giddiness was quickly vaporized, replaced by the feeling that maybe this wasn't real. She began to analyze, realizing while she did that a world renowned Quidditch star wasn't likely to ask her out, and that he was the only boy who had asked her. She began to fidget.

"Great!" He exclaimed happily. "Well, until another day Herm-own-ninny." He tried pronouncing her name. She couldn't help but revert back to affection. He was like a big teddy bear. "It's Hermoine." She giggled. "But that's okay." She added with her warm smile. He left, and she couldn't help but let out an excited squeal. She was going to the Ball after all! She quickly packed her things up and raced back to the common room, smiling the whole way.

* * *

><p>Hermione came barreling through the portrait hole, tumbling into the common room, her excited smile still in place. Now would be a perfect time to ask her! She's in a good mood. Neville quickly approached her.<p>

"Hermione?" He asked tentatively. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He inquired.

"Of course, what can I do for you Neville?" She asked brightly. He blushed.

"You can let me take you to the Yule Ball." He blurted. Both Gryffindors' eyes went wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neville, someone asked me not ten minutes ago, and I said yes. If only you'd asked me at breakfast I would have said yes." She smiled lightly.

"Oh right, course." He smiled back, while Inner Neville slammed his head against a wall and chanted 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' over and over. "Well I'm sure whoever it he is, he's special."

Hermione's smile faltered in that moment. Krum was special to everyone else, but was he special to her? He was nice, and she did like him, but maybe...? She shook herself mentally. She was happy to be going with Krum. _Besides_, she told herself with more confidence, _I'm trying to support inter school unity._

"Yeah, he is." She smiled again. "I hate to leave, but I really must find Ginny, see you tomorrow Neville." And with that she left the disappointed boy in the common room, as she zoomed up the dormitory stairs at top speed, her smile back in full.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think that'll be enough. So I sort of went off kilter with this, but I think it'll keep it's theme in the end... Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am staring the next chapter, even though I am a little confused as to how it is going to go now...I was planning on making this a totally different kind of story, and now I am psyching myself out that I didn't write it right! AH! Well, I guess I will have to steer it back on track...I've got it! This is gonna be A/U  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Pushed too Far**

* * *

><p>"Oh my Godric! Can you believe it?"<p>

"Not at all! I can't believe he asked her!"

"Think it was a love potion?"

"She is, like, the brains of all of Gryffindor, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Isn't she supposed to be with Harry Potter?"

"That's what I thought."

The words continued, but Hermione couldn't hear them, as she was being whisked around the dance floor by Victor, and she felt too blissful to care about the stares she was getting from jealous girls. She didn't notice all the stares she was getting from the equally jealous boys at all.

"You look beautiful Herm-own-ninny." She had realized after a few days that Victor would probably never be able to say her name, so she just let him call her what he could.

"Thank you Victor, you look quite dashing yourself." She beamed. He led her to the dance floor, and after a few moments of just staring at each other, the music picked up, and she was being whisked around the room. She laughed in sheer merriment as they glided amongst other people, she couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun with a group other than Harry and the Weasleys.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's here with Krum!" Ron exclaimed in anger.<p>

"I can." George sighed dreamily.

"Course, she deserves the best, so she _would_ get it." Fred's voice was like a combined effort of Ron and George's.

"Come on you three, you're acting ridiculous." Harry reasoned. All three Weasleys turned full on glares at him. "Er, yeah, whatever you guys said..." He mumbled taking a sip of butter beer at the end of his awkward sentence. He honestly couldn't figure out who he was supposed to be mad at!

"Why don't you ask your dates to dance." Ginny suggested rudely. It was completely unbelievable that she was related to these dimwitted boys. All four boys turned scarlet at once.

"Er, Pavarti, would you like to, uh-"

"Sure." She smiled at the red faced champion, who looked clearly embarrassed.

"Katie," George started.

"Angelina," Fred continued.

"Would you like to dance?" They asked together with shy smiles that looked out of place on their usually mischievous faces.

"Of course!" Katie grinned widely.

"Why not." Angelina shrugged with a wry grin. The Twins grinned and offered an arm each to the girls, who laughed and allowed themselves to be led to the dance floor.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Padma asked.

"No." Ron said simply, continuing his glare on Krum and Hermione obliviously. Ginny palm slammed, before shaking her head, muttering something about "I can't do this tonight..." and then went to find her date.

* * *

><p>"Oh Victor this is so lovely!" Hermione gushed about the night as they walked around the beautifully decorated Great Hall, chatting lightly and admiring the place. He chuckled.<p>

"I am glad you are enjoying yourselv, Herm-own-ninny." He smiled. Her grin faltered a bit when he said her 'name' once again.

"I can't believe I am here, being a part of such a rare event! You know the Triwizard Tournament, which of course includes the Yule ball, hasn't happened since 1792! I mean it was rightly disbanded of course, but the rarity of this opportunity is still off the charts." She gushed. Victor laughed lightly at her ranting, and continued to twirl her around the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice asked to her left. She turned in surprise to see Harry.

"Are you sure Pavarti wont mind?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed.

"I think she'll be fine, I'm pretty sure she's off with a Beauxbatons boy." He grinned. Krum nodded briefly to Harry, before turning to Hermione, kissing her hand, and walking purposefully to the drink table.

"So?" Harry started as they began an easy waltz.

"So?" Hermione repeated with an eyebrow raised in question.

"How are you liking the Ball then?" He asked.

"I'm having a really wonderful time! It's so nice to be able to take a break from the stress of the tournament and school, and focus on fun." She replied with a smile on her face. "How are you liking it?" She questioned.

"It's not bad. That first dance was petrifying!" He joked. She laughed. "I am glad to be here." He said more seriously.

"But?" Hermione pressed.

"But I do wish I was here with Cho." He mumbled.

"Yes." She nodded in agreement.

"You and Krum seem to be getting on well." He observed. She let out a sigh that was neither irritated nor blissful.

"We are, but I do wish that someone else would have asked me."

"I thought Neville did?" Harry asked confusedly.

"He did, but that was after Victor already asked, and I said yes. It was actually only about five minutes later that Neville asked." She shrugged. Harry laughed, which made Hermione frown.

"What's so funny?" She asked with her brow furrowed in confusion.

"That you said yes to the first person who asked you!" He said on a chuckled. Hermione huffed.

"Well it was a pretty good offer." She grumbled.

"So your saying if someone else had asked first you would have said no?" He inquired with a single brow raised.

"Maybe." She replied with an edge of defiance.

"So if Neville had asked first you would have said no?"

"No, but-"

"Ha!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"_But_," She repeated again. "Had someone like Crabbe or Goyle asked I would have said no." She smiled triumphantly. Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure the dates they_ paid_ to go with them said no." They both laughed at that.

"You _are_ having a good time with Victor though, right?" He asked. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder to see Krum standing by the drinks table watching her with a smile.

"Yeah, I really am." She beamed. The song ended not long after, and they both bowed, before Harry went off in search of Pavarti, and Krum came in to take his place.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ron! Stop moping." Harry moaned.<p>

"I can't believe you're not mad!" Ron yelped.

"Why would I be?" Harry asked, honestly confused.

"Because that's the enemy she's dancing with!" Ron shrieked. "He's probably asking her all about your egg." Ron grumbled, his glare following the happy couple on the dance floor.

"Ron, please don't be ridiculous." Harry begged.

"I'm not being ridiculous! You know Hermione, she's too nice, and way too helpful! If any guy asked for her help she'd say yes, but this is Victor Bloody Krum! If he asks her for something she'll give it to him." He grumbled darkly, clenching his fists. Ron's face started going red with anger, and Harry tried to calm him down the best he could.

"Well, it wouldn't matter either way, because we've made no head way with my egg anyway." Harry tried to reason.

"Not everything is about you Harry!" Ron bit viciously before stomping his way towards the loo. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he just shook it off. He decided to sit back and scan the room. He watched the couples all dancing around, and couldn't help but look a bit longingly at Cho and Cedric dancing and laughing together. Shaking his head, he went off in search of his own date, he suddenly felt the need to dance.

* * *

><p>"How can Krum even <em>think<em> about touching that little mudblood." Draco growled out.

"Come on Drakie, forget about them, let's just have a good time together." Pansy whined.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" He seethed.

"Draco, if you don't stop this instant, I'm leaving." Pansy threatened.

"Whatever." He said not taking his focus from stupid Granger and her Krummy date. He laughed at his own joke, and Pansy couldn't take it any more.

"Fine!" She yelled before stomping away."Damn that stupid Gryffindor." She growled under her breath as she stalked off. That bloody Gryffindor wasn't supposed to be good at this stuff! It was bad enough she beat every Slytherin in classes, but at least she was frumpy and annoying! Pansy growled low in her throat as she looked across the room and realized that half the people there were staring at the Mudblood. Mudblood...Suddenly Pansy grew a wicked smirk that would have sent a shiver of anticipation and fear down Snape's back. As quickly as she could, Pansy began to assemble her Slytherin posse, she had an idea, and that Goody-goody Gryffindor was about to wish she'd never stepped out of her goblin hole.

* * *

><p>"Oh Victor, this has been the best night of my life. I'm so glad you asked me." Hermione smiled as they swayed slowly to the mellow beat of the music.<p>

"Ove course I asked you, you are remarkably special Herm-own-ninny." Hermione blushed and looked at her shoes, though she did giggle just a bit as he drew out the word 'remarkably.'

"I'm not so special." She mumbled to her feet. Her shoes were pretty, she observed absently. She wondered if anyone had noticed her shoes; probably not, not with a Quidditch star on her arm.

"Oh but you are Моите elskling. You are so very smart, and I must say I was a beet nervous to ask the vone girl who did not ask me herselv." Hermione wanted to laugh, but she was too busy looking through the small amount of Bulgarian she had learned for this dance.

"Моите elskling?" She finally asked. He smiled, though it hinted on a smirk, and leaned down to her ear, still swaying them about the dance floor.

"My lover." He whispered in what must have been a sexy way in Bulgaria. Hermione visibly blanched, but Victor didn't see it from his position burried in her hair, which had come down slowly over the expanse of the night.

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say in response. She heard Victor chuckle into her hair, before he looked up from her hair to stare into her eyes. He looked amused, but as always he kept a serious edge. Before Hermione could fathom what was happening, he had a hand in her hair and was slowly lowering his head towards hers. For once in her life Hermione didn't think. Ever so slowly, she raised herself up, and met him half way. When their lips finally touched all thought came pouring back.

_His lips are rough._ She found herself thinking. _Pleasant though._ She sighed into the kiss, touching his hair lightly with her fingers, as her arms were already around his neck due to the slow songs that continued to play. For her first kiss, Hermione thought it was very romantic, and she couldn't help the smile that formed as their lips moved together softly. But then it got wet.

Hermione stepped away promptly, making a clear statement that she didn't want to go any further. She looked around pointedly, and Victor nodded his head, though the smile never left his lips. He opened his arms in a friendly gesture, welcoming her back to simply dance, but a voice made her pause.

"What's the matter Granger? Pureblood has always been your taste. I guess you prefer to work in the dirt where your blood came from." Pansy smirked. Hermione put a hand to her mouth, aghast. Not even Malfoy had ever said something like that. Sure he called her Mudblood, and he recently had started using words like slut, and whore along too, but the way Pansy had just insulted her made her want to cry instead of fight. It hurt.

"How dare you speak like that to her." Krum defended, standing to his full hieght, but Pansy didn't even turn his way, she knew he'd get over the trashy piece of filth.

"Parkinson," Hermione acknowledged gaining her barrings. "Why don't you go find your date, I'm sure he's in one of the broom closets on this floor." Hermione stood her ground.

"Oh please, it's not as if he's getting any tonight, nor will anyone else I bet. They think just because you look like a slut you'll do them all!" Pansy laughed. "Isn't it a shame that not even your date will be getting any, considering you're actually a tease with too much pride."

Krum gave Hermione a confused look, which she waved off. "I don't know what your problem is Pansy, but I am just trying to have a nice time with one of the only two guys that asked me. Now why don't you go along and have fun with all the guys that asked you, since you've probably fornicated with them all anyway." Hermione paused looking mock thoughtful, before her face brightened in what appeared to be a revelation. "Hey, I bet your ready to take the next step and do them all at once!" She said with a smile. Never let it be said that Hermione Granger couldn't hold her own.

Pansy's face turned bright red in anger, and she raised her hand as if to strike Hermione, but quickly took a deep calming breath to restrain herself. With all the sly cunning of a Slytherin, she briefly looked about the room, before opening her mouth to Hermione once more. "Well, I guess you win this one Granger." Hermione stood up a bit straighter at that. "But before I go, I just can't resist using my favorite word." Pansy smirked, and Hermione knew what was coming. Or so she thought.

"Go!" She yelled, and before Hermione could react, she was covered in red sticky liquid. She looked down at herself slowly taking it all in. Her dress was ruined, and the moisture made it a bit see through as well. She looked down to her shoes, the very same ones she had been admiring earlier. They were filled with the liquid, and as she stared at them, she felt a little piece of her crumble. She was about to burst, she could feel the tears pricking her eyes, until she realized that she was covered in blood. And then she laughed.

"What the blasted hell is so funny?" One of the Slytherin girls growled out.

"Carry." Hermione gasped out before giggling some more. "It's a muggle prank!" She laughed.

"Look again idiot." Pansy sneered. And then Hermione did cry. Of course, it wasn't that the girls were simply cruel idiots. Hermione scooped up a hand full of the goo off her dress and looked at it sadly. This wasn't a prank against another house, this wasn't a jealous act, this was hatred of a prejudice nature.

"It's muddy." Hermione observed in a weak voice.

"It might as well be your parents blood." Hermione recognized the voice as Astoria Greengrass, but she didn't acknowledge the girl or her comment.

"That's enough." Hermione's eyes grew wide. She had some how managed to block out every thing around her save for the Slytheirn threat before her. Now she looked around her and saw everyone staring at her in all her Mudblood shame.

"Oi, Granger, nice tits!" Tears began to poor out of Hermione as she tried to cover herself and flee simultaneously.

"Enough!" The voice yelled again, and quickly grabbed Hermione's arms, pulling her close to a rock hard body. "All of you go back to your own dates and dances, and leave this scene alone." Charlie Weasley's glare quickly had most everyone turned away, though it took a few whispers of the words 'Dragon Tamer' before all the boys turned.

"Miss Parkinson, it seems you are the root of all this." Charlie hissed. "You can be sure I will be talking to your Head of House about this absolutely disgusting display of ignorance. I ask that you leave the dance at once." Charlie demanded. Pansy looked like she might fight back, but instead she crossed her arms over her chest and stormed out the door. Once she was out of sight Charlie relaxed and looked down at Hermione who was still crying softly in his arms.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked softly. She hiccuped, but nodded, her arms still wrapped around herself. Charlie quickly removed the jacket to his dress robes, wrapping it securely around her.

"We've got her." Two voices behind him said, though the usual mischievousness was replaced by pity and sympathy, with an underlying anger.

"Thanks guys, I forgot that I'm not actually in Gryffindor any more." Charlie smiled sheepishly, though it didn't last long as he once again saw Hermione's whimpering face as he passed her off to Fred and George.

"I vill take her." Krum said valiantly.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Fred started with a slight glare.

"Yeah, we've got her, besides you can't get into our common room any way." George added a bit nicer.

"I know the vay." Krum defended.

Fred looked down at Hermione, who was tucked between his twin and himself. She looked so broken. He felt guilty looking at her when she was so vulnerable. He snapped his head back up to meet Krum's eyes dead on. "Look, it's nice that you took her and everything, and I don't doubt you're a decent bloke, I've even bet on you in Quidditch games, but you are _not_ taking her upstairs." For the first time since the Chamber of Secrets, Fred was not joking around.

"Who are you to do anything Veasley? You aren't her date, and from what I 'ave heard, you aren't very kind to her yourselves." Victor defended. Fred lashed out then.

"And you are? You don't even know her! And what did you do just now? Nothing! You're damn right I'm not her date, because if I was she wouldn't be covered in blood!" He growled before shoving his way past Krum, Hermione and his twin in tow.

* * *

><p>Hermione sniffled the whole way to the common room, but she didn't say a word. George stood on her right, rubbing soft circles on her back, which was still covered in Charlie's coat. Fred stood on her left quietly seething, though he held her hand in a surprisingly painless death grip. They both stood close to her, but not too close for fear that they would make her more upset by their proximity. Hermione looked briefly from one to the other and suddenly felt guilty; these weren't her guardian angels, and yet they were acting so protective. Had it been Ron and Harry it would have been different, expected.<p>

They finally made it to the common room, and as soon as they sat her down on the couch she stood up. She smiled at them, but as masters of making people laugh, they could see how fake it was. "Thanks boys, that was really nice of you." She let out a weak laugh that made George cringe and Fred glare at the floor. "This is the second time you've come to my rescue in the past few months." She continued to smile, and the boys had to look away. "I must say your dates had better give you a special reward for being such good guys." She joked standing in her usual reprimand stance waggling a finger jokingly.

"You're still covered in blood." Fred spoke up in disgust, still not looking at her. He was disgusted by what happened in the Great Hall. He was disgusted by the rest of his school for laughing and joking instead of helping her. He was disgusted with her god awful attempt to make the situation humorous when it was anything but. And he felt disgusted with himself for not being there sooner.

His words seemed to affect her a great deal, because she froze in her perfect smile stance, and tears began to poor down her face once more. George promptly punched his twin in the face.

"Are you an idiot?" He yelled in anger.

"Well she is!" Fred defended, earning himself a kick in the shin. "Ouch! Jesus George, it's not like I did it to her!" He yelped. George growled.

"Please don't fight." Hermione whispered. "It's fine George." She said before turning around and walking towards the girl's baths. "Please go back and enjoy the rest of the dance. It's a really rare opportunity to attend a Yule Ball at Hogwarts." She spoke softly over her shoulder. When she saw them hesitate she turned around and this time her smile was real, albeit weak and small. "I'm okay, really. I had a really good time until all of this." She gestured to her dress which was covered in the filthy blood. The boys briefly looked, but snapped their heads back up instantly, realizing quickly that though some of the blood had dried, the dress was still see through enough. "Besides," She added with a tiny smirk. "I meant what I said about your dates, I'm sure they can't wait to praise you on your gallant behavior." She winked at them and then quickly rushed into the bathroom.

"I hate this." George said helplessly once she was out of ear shot.

"Come on, better not leave the girls we actually asked to the dance." Fred said patting his twins shoulder and ushering him through the portrait hole.

"We're gonna get them back, right?" George asked after a long pause, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. Fred grinned like a devil.

"You bet your sweet, firm, ass we will!" He said with flurish.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" George rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault that a compliment to you is a compliment to me." Fred feigned abashed. George rolled his eyes once more, before they entered the Great Hall once more.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the shower crying. She let the water rinse her of all the disturbing evidence, but her tears wouldn't stop flowing. Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood...It ran through her mind over and over like a twisted version of a mantra. She let out a tiny wail, before standing abruptly and grabbing her scrubber. She poured an over zealous amount of body gel onto it before scrubbing herself relentlessly, tears still streaming down her face. She scrubbed and scrubbed, as if she were trying to scrub the very night away, or her very existence. Finally, after ten minutes of vigorous scrubbing her skin began to bleed of its very own accord. Hermione paused in her tears and her scrubbing to look down at her red flesh. She dropped her scrubber and wiped some of the blood onto her finger. It was red. So very, very red. She spread it across her thump, thinning it out. No brown, non at all. Sudden;y she dropped to her knees, more tears flowing, though now they were tears of relief.<p>

_I'm not dirty._ She thought in joy as she continued to cry and laugh.

* * *

><p>Harry waited impatiently for the Twins to return, wanting to know what had happened to his best friend. When they finally walked in he made a beeline straight towards them. They appeared to be laughing which he took as a good sign, though Hermione was obviously absent.<p>

"How is she?" Harry asked immediately. The Twins became somber almost instantaneously. Matching glowers appeared on their faces, and when they spoke it came out dark and menacing.

"She'll be okay." George began.

"She's strong." Added Fred.

"Certainly stronger than her numerous attackers." George ground out in anger, but a hand on his shoulder, and a glance at his twin, had a big evil grin spreading across his face.

"And we're gonna prove it." They finished together, a predatory snarl ending their implied threat.

"Good." Harry said simply. "Let me know if you need anything." He said before walking away towards his date, leaving the twins to do the same.

* * *

><p>"I'm terribly sorry to leave like this, but she's my best friend, and I ca-"<p>

"Harry, I understand." Pavarti smiled. "Just make sure she's okay."

"Thanks so much Pavarti." He let out a breath of relief. "I promise to make it up to you." He said, though he was already leaving.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Pavarti said to herself as she sauntered over to her Beaux Boy, as she was now calling them.

* * *

><p>When Harry arrived at the common room entrance at last, he had to pause to breathe. He crawled slowly and quietly through the portrait hole, hoping not to disturb her, or anyone else who may be back already.<p>

The minute he could, he swept the common room with his eyes, his sole intent finding Hermione. And find her he did. She lay in her pajamas, curled on the couch with a book, her skin tinged pink from scrubbing. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw her in as familiar a setting as any. She was okay, the Twins were right, she was strong. Ever so carefully, he lowered himself beside her, and began to lightly stroke her hair. She didn't wake, though she stirred, snuggling deeper into the couch. Harry laughed quietly to himself at the sight. Gathering all of his Quidditch strength, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into his room, letting her sleep in his bed, lest she be disturbed from her much needed rest by the other Yule goers.

"Sleep well Herms." He whispered, planting a kiss to her head before crawling into Ron's bed for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I thought it was pretty good, but I would like to know your thoughts on the chapter =) Please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm having a really good time writing this story, so I am starting on chapter 3 right now! I have got the story back on track I think, so it wont be any more A/U than any other fan fic.**

**Chapter 3: Picture's of Perfect Memories Scattered All Around the Floor  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself in the boys dormitory. She looked around frantically, trying to recall how she had gotten there. When she sat up she realized she was in Harry's bed, but that he wasn't with her. And then the night before came flooding back, along with her tears. Hermione tried to stifle her sniffles, but Harry had become a light sleeper as of late, and awoke soon after she.<p>

"Oh, Harry, I was just, um." She tried to wipe her tears away quickly, but he clearly noticed.

"It's okay Hermione." He said with a weak smile that barely ghosted his face.

"I'm sorry I took your bed, I don't remember coming up here at all." She tried to tangent.

"Hermione it's fine! I brought you up here, you fell asleep on the couch down stairs." Her statement seemed to bring him back from his sympathetic gentleness. "Besides with you in my bed I finally got to try out that cushioning charm you're always talking about." He smiled.

"Oh Harry you slept on the floor?" She suddenly felt guilty. Until he smirked that is.

"Not me, Ron. We got here before him and when he tried to get on his bed I shifted him over until he fell on the cushioned floor, didn't even stir." He laughed. Hermione smiled, but couldn't bring herself to laugh.

"Better wake him up." She pulled focus to Ron.

"Hermione, wait." Harry hesitated, biting his thumb nail. "I think." He took a deep breath. "I think we should have a talk." He said uncomfortable.

"About what?" Hermione kept a blank face. Harry turned red.

"About...What happened." He spluttered.

"Harry, I really don't think that's necessary. It was just Pansy being Pansy." She attempted another smile, though it came out looking cracked and fake.

"Hermione-"

"Really Harry, it's okay. Let's just be the bigger people, and let it go. Besides, we have way more important things to think about right now. I mean, the second task is only two months away, and we haven't found a way to even listen to the hint!" She insisted. Harry grasped her face firmly between his hands, stopping her rambling.

"Hermione," He said seriously. "Nothing is more important than you and Ron." He finished. Hermione tore her head away, trying to qualm her tears.

"Let's wake Ron up." She mumbled. Harry let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright." He conceded.

* * *

><p>After waking Ron up, Hermione went to her dormitory to change into her uniform, while the boys waited in the common room.<p>

"Oi!"

"Where's Hermione." Two tall matching red heads stood in front of the couch with crossed arms, and protective glares.

"What's it to you?" Ron asked with a suspicious glare.

"She's up in her dorm getting ready for breakfast." Harry answered. The twins narrowed their eyes further.

"You two, ready before her? Give me a break." Fred scoffed. Harry turned scarlet, and began scratching his head nervously.

"Well, she stayed in our dorm last night, so she-"

"She stayed in _your_ dorm?" George fumed.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, standing to his and Harry's defense. "She's our friend, she can stay in our dorm if she wants!" Ron yelled.

"First of all, if a prefect heard you say that you'd hear otherwise." George started.

"Second, I recall her going up to _her_ dorm when _we_ took her to the common room." Fred finished.

"Well she was already there when I got there!" Ron yelled. All three heads of red hair snapped in Harry's direction.

"Er. Well, she was on th-the couch when I came up, um, book in her h-hand a-and all that." He mumbled, nervously pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh." The twins said together.

"Well that makes sense then." Fred said with a nod.

"Yeah, we were afraid something else had happened, or that she wasn't coming at all." George added.

"That _would_ be a shame." Fred gasped in mock concern.

"After all." George said with a smirk. "We wouldn't want her to miss the surprise." He said with glee.

"What surprise?" Ron asked slowly, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh don't you know?" Fred asked.

"It's truly a great surprise." George continued.

"One that makes elephants fly!" Fred yelled jovially.

"And pug faces cry!" George added quickly.

"With ferrets a bouncing." Fred spoke mysteriously.

"And Slytherins flouncing." George said dreamily.

"Oh what a great surprise!" They finished together.

"You two are so odd." Hermione's voice rang out from behind them. They turned around sharply, standing tall and straight, instead of the crooked goofy stances they had before. "Still." She said on a giggle. "You do have an excellent sales pitch."

"Oh fair maiden," Fred began with a bow.

"Such compliments from your soft lips are wasted upon such unworthy creatures." George said, kneeling before her, and taking one of her hands in his own.

"Such as ourselves." Fred said with a dramatic covering of his eyes with an arm.

"As a way of thanks, please allow us to escort you to breakfast." George mock begged.

"Nay! We must carry her!" Fred exclaimed exuberantly. Hermione turned scarlet.

"Leave her alone." Harry growled protectively.

"Oh but Champion of ours, we have a special throne!" George insisted.

"As if we would have prepared anything less for our most wonderful Gryffindor Princess." Fred scoffed, as if Harry's doubt was insulting.

"You're serious?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Of course." They chimed as one. Both whipped out their wands like pistols in an old western film. Harry and Ron took a few steps back as the twins started casting spells left and right. Finally they finished with a flourish, and there, in the middle of the room, was a gold throne.

It was beautiful, and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off it. It looked heavy and expensive, with intricate carvings all over it. It was obviously meant to be carried, as it had four long, gold poles protruding from the base. The square base was at least two feet high, and maybe six feet in diameter. It had a small set of steps carved in, leading to a veiled off area. The curtains were thin, but clearly not meant to be looked into too much for they were tightly woven and crimson. They hung from a pyramid top connected to four more poles. One twin waved his wand and the curtains opened revealing a space big enough for three; there was obviously an extension charm on the place. Inside were pillows, and shag rugs, scattered all over, and a pretty Persian lamp in one corner on a small night stand. There were a few blankets, but Hermione noticed they looked thin, and realized they were probably mostly for show, though she had to admit it looked festive.

"Come princess, let us escort you into your throne room." Fred said with an out stretched hand and a small bow. Hermione looked at the hand, and for a second she really wanted to take it in her own. The tiniest shuffle of noise made her snap up to look at the common room. All eyes were on her, just like before... Her cheeks went bright red in a matter of seconds.

"I-I'm not." She said.

"What?" Fred and George asked curiously.

"A slut. I'm not." She said, her watery eyes hardening slightly.

"We never-" Fred was cut off.

"We just wanted to-" George interrupted. Hermione didn't stay long enough to hear what they said. Instead, she ran out the portrait hole. The twins let out a unified sigh of defeat.

"Mum would be so mad at you two right now." Ron commented off-hand-ishly.

"We weren't trying to make her sad." Fred growled.

"Then why was it built for three?" Harry asked with a victorious raise of his eyebrow.

"That was so she could have you two there if she wanted." George bit out, his face turning red. Harry had the decency to look ashamed, but Ron just looked more suspicious.

"And why would _you two_ do that?" He asked.

"Duh." Fred scoffed.

"Because she would want you to be there when she faced the Slytherins." George answered.

"That's all very considerate." Ginny observed from behind, making the twins jump.

"Well, we want her to feel safe." Fred said. He couldn't understand why everyone was asking so many questions.

"We feel upset about what happened last night." George said seriously. "It wasn't right."

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation." Fred growled, frustration evident in his stance. George placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, and Fred immediately relaxed, letting out a defeated sigh and leaning into George.

"Maybe we should go apologize." George said reluctantly.

"How about you guys go down to breakfast?" Ginny said kindly. "I'll go talk to Hermione. She's just sensitive right now. I'm sure you'll be forgiven by lunch." She smiled.

"Thanks Gin." They chimed, smiles blooming on their identical faces. Ginny rolled her eyes fondly, before waving good bye, and leaving to find Hermione.

* * *

><p>Ginny found Hermione curled up under the sink in the fourth floor girls loo, her eyes running, and her nose sniffling. Not bothering with questions, Ginny crawled under with her and draped an arm around the older girl. After a few minutes of Hermione's continued crying, Ginny finally spoke up.<p>

"Come now Hermione." Ginny pleaded softly. "They were only trying to cheer you up."

"Well they did a right fowl job." Hermione sniffed. "Why would they think that a giant throne for three was a good idea? After everything that happened last night? Why would they draw attention to me like that?" Hermione felt genuinely hurt by the twins display. She knew they were one for jokes, but after last night...they had been so nice, and she thought they'd been serious about comforting her. Apparently she thought wrong. They would always choose a joke and a laugh over her humility.

"They just wanted to entertain you." Ginny soothed. "And they claim the space was for Harry and Ron if you wanted them with you." She said with a giggle. Hermione hadn't thought of that.

"Well, that was sweet of them to consider." She admitted, her mood lightening, if only slightly.

"See? Come on, let's go to breakfast, I'm sure no one will be left." Ginny said encouragingly.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go." Hermione said determinedly, a smile faintly creeping up her face. They crawled out from under the sinks, and Ginny helped Hermione look more presentable.

* * *

><p>Ginny had been mistaken. Everyone was in the hall, though no one was eating. They were all too busy staring.<p>

In the center of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was getting the living shite beat out of him by a red faced Weasley.

"Don't. You. Ever. Talk. Like. That. About. Her." Ron enforced each word with a blow to Draco's whimpering form.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. All eyes turned toward her, but she was too furious to notice. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" She asked shrilly. "And for Godric's sake, where are the teachers?" She looked about curiously.

"Don't interfere Hermione, he really deserved it this time." Ron growled, his eyes locked on Draco like a bird on prey.

"I highly doubt-" Hermione began, exasperation clear in her tone.

"No, this time he went too far Hermione." Harry said solemnly from behind her. Hermione scoffed disbelievingly.

"Far enough for teachers to condone this?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well...Um..." Neville spoke timidly from Harry's other side. "That's not exactly what happened." He said solemnly.

"Yeah." Dean piped up. "It wasn't like they really had time to focus on Ron."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked her boyfriend, dread filling her voice.

"Well, they were all too busy with Fred and George." Seamus said with a shrug.

"Not to mention the shorter one!" Someone piped up from the Hufflepuff table.

"Charlie's involved in this?" Ginny asked in utter disbelief.

"Alright, someone needs to explain everything right now!" Hermione said firmly, her volume silencing the room.

* * *

><p><em>"You don't think she was too mad, do you?" George asked Harry nervously, concern written all over his face.<em>

_"Nah, Hermione's never been one to hold a grudge over something silly like a prank." Harry said, waving the question off._

_"It wasn't a prank." Fred ground out through clenched teeth. He huffed forward, causing George to have to speed up to him, leaving the younger boys a few paces back._

_"What do you think that's all about?" Ron asked Harry, who could only shrug in response. Both sets of boys walked in a tense silence, no one breaking the ice, no one wanting to make the tension worse. _

_When they walked into the Great Hall eyes snapped to them like strong magnets. The murmurs weren't quiet, and they made Fred growl. "Shut it!" He barked, but the murmurs only grew quieter. _

_The boys sat down roughly, pulling piles of food onto their plates. Even the action of eating looked enraged on Fred. George tried to sooth him as discretely as possible, but he knew Fred wouldn't feel completely okay until Hermione was there smiling at him, at them._

_"Get lost Malfoy." Ron growled, causing Fred and George to snap there heads around._

_"Oh piss off Weasley, I just came to talk to the twat twins." Malfoy sneered in response._

_"What do _you_ want?" George asked with narrowed eyes._

_"Slytherin scum." Fred contributed._

_"I just wanted to know how your little mudblood is doing. After last night and all, I'm not surprised she hasn't shown her ghastly face. Still, it would be a shame if no one was keeping an eye on her."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred hissed._

_"What it means, you utter idiot, is that after last night, I don't think anyone will hesitate to act on instinct." He smirked. George stood abruptly, fists clenched tightly. _

_"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" He growled._

_"Times are changing Weasel, Dark forces are about." Draco said cryptically. "Mudblood scum aren't going to last." _

_"If you lay one finger-" Fred ground out, standing as well._

_"Mudbloods aren't supposed to be our equals. By next year, I bet she'll be dead." Fred saw red in that instant, and when later asked what he did to Malfoy, he wouldn't be able to properly say._

_The twins were on him in an instant, their beater bodies playing tug-of-war with his slim seaker limbs. Charlie came running of course, and tried to pull them off, but they were beyond reason, all they could hear was violence, the urge to defend through punishment deafening them to anything but the crunch of bone and cartilage._

_ "What's going on?" Charlie demanded, turning his attention to Harry and Ron._

_"We don't know, he said he just wanted to talk to them." Harry said seriously. _

_"I'll kill you!" Fred bellowed as he lay another blow to Malfoy's body._

_"Fred! George!" Charlie barked, but to no avail. "God damn it what did he say?" That snapped them out of it, and there eyes were dark as they looked at Charlie._

_"What did the little fuck head say Fred?" George asked sarcastically._

_"Only that Hermione would be dead next year." Fred growled, breaking one of Draco's fingers in his fist. _

_"I'll bury you!" Ron bellowed, trying to scramble over the table to join the fight. Harry looked calculative, but he didn't try to stop any thing. _

_"What?" Charlie hissed, and it was colder than anything any of the Weasleys had ever heard. He shoved both the twins aside, and picked Malfoy up by his scruff. "What did you start?" He hissed in his ear. _

_"I didn't start...Dark forces." Malfoy choked out. _

_"Mr. Weasley! Put that student down immediately!" Professor McGonagall shrieked as she swiftly descended upon the scene. As she approached, a few more Slytherins crowded around Malfoy, most of them older. _

_"Dark forces?" Charlie hissed ignoring her. _

_"Mudbloods are as good as dead." Charlie couldn't control himself, he threw the boy to the wolves. Fred and George were unmaintainable, thrashing, and beating, and with Charlie to beat up the older students, there was no stopping them._

_ "Incarcerous!" McGonagall boomed, but it wasn't enough to hold the dragon tamer. "Stupify!" Behind her more teachers had gathered, and Flitwick had his wand poised. The stunner managed to hold Charlie, but it was obvious he was trying to fight it by the fire in his eyes, and it was questioned whether or not it would last. _

_"Quick, take him to the hospital wing, sedate him by all means!" She shouted orders, and two teachers took him, both with wands out just in case._

_The twins were wild with rage, and when the older Slytherins moved onto them, they barely took notice. It wasn't until a 7th year said something that their attention drifted. "Pansy must have been right about her, she must be phenomenal!" He said to his friend. The twins snapped up from their current victim, rage burning in their eyes. They slammed fists with momentum, beating in stomachs with flailing swings. _

_ "Don't just stand there! Get them under control!" McGonagall yelled. _

_While it was rare for wizards of their age to have uncontrolled magic, it wasn't impossible. Considering they were still students, their magic wasn't completely settled, and in that instant it was all over them. Stunners bounced off them, and incarcerous wasn't any better. _

_"Detain them physically then, damn it!" The older witch demanded. Hagrid came through in that instant, scooping a struggling twin into his arms. The other got in a few more blows, before three teachers restrained him together. _

_"You're dead! All of you!" One twin yelled as he was carted off. _

_"Slytherins are going to pay!" The other yelled. _

_"We'll destroy you!" They yelled together, their struggle never ceasing._

_"Professors, please follow me, I believe we have much to discuss." McGonagall said gloomily, exhaustion clear on her brow._

* * *

><p>"Ron get off of him!" Hermione shrieked when the story was finished. Sensing her desperation, Dean and Harry pulled Ron away from Draco's badly beaten body.<p>

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered. "Are you okay."

"Og couse I'm no' you upid mubud!" He managed, spitting out a tooth and some blood when he finished. She took out her wand and began to heal what she could.

"It was a warning, wasn't it?" She whispered. He locked eyes with her, and gave a faint nod, before he seemed to faint from the pain of being broken and healed so quickly.

"You." Hermione said forcefully to a Slytherin who was standing near by. "Take him to the hospital wing, I'm surprised at you cowards for not doing something sooner." She scolded.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed looking surprised, but pissed.

"Shut up Ron." She said giving him her best death look. He quieted down, but he looked grumpy. "What are you all staring at? Go back to your meal you useless, nosy vultures!" She nearly screamed at the rest of the hall. They all promptly looked away, looking thoroughly abashed, but it didn't stop the whispers.

Hermione let out a deep sigh as she tried to focus on her meal, but she no longer had an appetite.

"Come on 'Mione, forget about it, you've got to eat something." Ginny said with a nudge. Her voice said casual, but her eyes screamed worry.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel hungry any more." She said simply before promptly leaving the table, and the Hall. Once Hermione was gone, Ginny kicked Ron under the table.

"This is all your fault." She hissed.

"My fault?" He looked thoroughly surprised. "How is this _my_ fault? Malfoy's the one who-"

"If you had just asked her to the Yule Ball, none of this would have happened." Ginny said angrily, before storming off. Ron just sat there spluttering.

"It's okay Ron, she's just using you as an outlet." Harry said comfortingly.

"Women! You're all barking mad, you know that?" Ron said, shaking his head in confusion as he left the Great Hall, Harry on his heals. "I'll never understand them Harry, never." He said hopelessly as they walked out.

"I know Ron, I know." Harry said soothingly. Ron groaned in frustration.

* * *

><p>Hermione decided she should probably check on the Twins, but on the way to the Hospital Wing, she felt her anger rise anew, and decided to skip it and lecture them later, opting to go to the library instead.<p>

As she walked into the wall to wall cavern of learning, she felt instantly at ease, as she always did when she escaped to the library. It was as if nothing existed except her secluded corner and the vast selection of different kinds of books.

She didn't feel like studying today, it wasn't the time, so instead she pulled out a romance story from the section she rarely tinkered in.

She had barely finished the first few chapters when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around swiftly, standing with furious speed, nearly tripping in her haste.

"Voah, Voah, no need to paneeK, I deed not mean to scare you." Krum said with his hands up in a defensive pose. Hermione relaxed slightly, putting her wand away, but she remained stiff, still feeling uncomfortable in his presence.

"It's alright." She mumbled. "I'm sorry for over reacting."

"I understand, you had a rough night, and from what I saw, a diffeecult morning." He said with a sympathetic gaze. Hermione sighed and looked at her feet.

"Everything is so complicated." She mumbled to her shoes.

"It's all going to vork out." Krum said while putting a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Victor, you're too kind." She smiled softly at him. Then Victor did something unexpected. Hermione pulled away before his lips could reach their intended destination, leaving the Bulgarian kissing air.

"I'm really not comfortable with kissing right now, Victor." Hermione said carefully.

"Why not?" he asked in confusion. This same confusion was on Hermione's face, but her's was laced with shock and minor disgust.

"Because!" she yelled. She couldn't properly explain to him in sentences exactly why she simply didn't feel like kissing right after a traumatic event. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I think I'm gonna go to the hospital wing, I'm not feeling well." she excused herself and quickly left the library. She felt her anger rise as she made her way towards the infirmary.

It wasn't until she arrived that she remembered why she had gone to the library.

"Hermione!" The Twins yelled simultaneously. Hermione looked at them with the look of an angry teacher.

"We're so glad you came to see us!" Fred yelled jovially.

"We're so glad you're okay." George said with a smile.

"I didn't come to see you." Hermione humphed. "I wasn't feeling well." She mumbled glaring at the ground with her arms crossed. The smiles dropped from the Twins' faces, and were quickly replaced by crestfallen looks, but they didn't speak. Hermione knew their silence was her cue to continue explaining her behavior. "I can't explain how angry I am at you both." She took a deep breath. "I walked into the Great Hall this morning ready to forgive you, but what I saw, it made me sick." She didn't look at them as she spoke, but they couldn't take their eyes off of her. "No teachers, no one helping, just Ron pounding on an already hurt boy."

"But he-"

"I know what he said!" Hermione raised her voice along with her head. "What he said gave you no right to do what you did!" When she locked eyes with each twin, they could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Hermione, he threatened you! I wasn't going to stand around and let him think he could do something to you!" Fred yelled, trying to stand up, but failing. "Damn these restraints!" He roared.

"Fred, calm down." George whispered. Fred snapped his face towards his brother.

"Calm down? Like hell I'll-" But the look on George's face shut him up.

"We're sorry." George said while looking Hermione in the eye. "Please, don't cry." He looked back at Fred, who looked sadder than before. "We just wanted to protect you."

"Well next time." She paused turning away from the two boys who hung on her every word. "Don't." She finished as she walked out of the infirmary. Hermione ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't out run the yells for her to return, nor could she out run her tears as they came streaming down her face. Everything was wrong! Nothing was how it was supposed to be! Nothing had changed, nothing was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>4532! I think that many words deserves a review or two! Please give feedback! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
